


What a Catch, Cassie

by Kileykao



Series: Winchester Radio Music Now [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All by Fall Out Boy, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel likes Fall Out Boy, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Lots of Song Lyrics, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Radio Host Dean, So does like everyone else, Song Lyrics, radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, One of the Five founders of WRMN, keeps getting request of Fall Out Boy, and he slowly falls for the man who he doesn't even know. Other then he really likes Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Catch, Cassie

here is a radio station in Lawrence that is owed by five siblings. WRMN. It stood for Winchester Radio, Music Now. All five of the siblings were DJ's at the station to.  
This is their story.  
Dean Winchester is the oldest of the five Winchester Siblings. He likes Rock Music. Classic Rock Music. Stuff like Led Zeppelin and Asia, and all of those old Rock Bands (and Bon Jovi on occasion.). When he was 18 he took his four younger siblings under his wing per say, when their father died. And when the youngest of them turned 18, they started a radio station. Dean DJing times varies. Sometimes he takes the Sunday night shift (from 6-midnight.) sometimes he DJ's late at night during the week (which is also 6 to Midnight.). And sometimes he works the All request Hot Lunch Break from 10-1.  
Jo is the second oldest. She's just under a year younger than Dean. And she like her sister was taken in by the Winchester's after her parents died. She's just borrowing the last name for awhile, that what she says. Her taste in Music varies very drastically. Sometimes she'll be in to 'country soul crap' as Dean says. Sometimes she'll listen to whatever band has the number one hit of the week (Maroon 5, Imagine Dragons, Lorde, Matchbox 20, etc.), she likes classic rock and bands that 'all upbeat and cool.' like Fall Out Boy. That's what you'll get when she DJ's (early mornings from 6-10 weekdays.) too, a mix of all of the above.  
Sam was the middle child. Little Sammy is four years younger than Dean and only worked part time at the station. He being the only one of his siblings to go off to college (which is how WRMN became popular.) he DJ's Sunday All Request Free for all (from 3-6) and During the week too from 3-6. But Charlie is working that shift more and more now a days. Sam's taste in Music is drastically different from his siblings. Sam who tends to stick with country Music and those dumb pop songs that you just can't get out of your head. And he absolutely hates classic rock unlike all of his siblings.  
Charlie is the second youngest. She is a genius though. Charlie who Mary and John took in year before Mary died is 6 whole years younger than Dean. She doesn't really like to DJ. She's more there for tech support and getting a hold of the music that her siblings want to play in their station. Charlie who likes all the same things Jo likes (minus the country soul stuff) does DJ a lot more than she likes too. She mostly DJ's after Dean finishes his shift (which if you're keeping track is from 6 to midnight) so Charlie usually goes on after him from Midnight to 6 in the morning. And she'll also fill in Whenever she's needed.  
Lastly there's Adam. Adam who shares a Dad with Dean and Sam is younger than Dean by almost eight years. Adam who will listen to almost anything you'll put on, works almost as much as Dean. He is the Hot Lunch Break Regular DJ (10-1) That Dean doesn't take it over from him and he works after the the afternoons from 1-3.

This is how the story starts....  
Dean had taken over the All Request Lunch when he gets a request that stands out to him. Frankly the song request that was by the man with the deep, deep voice gave to Dean didn't seem like the kind of music he (the man with the deep voice that called in the request) would listen too. Dean didn't exactly like the band or even the song. But he played it right away.  
It was Fall Out Boy. What a Catch, Donnie.  
Of course their radio station has it. Jo and Charlie love that song and the band. (You could of asked for anyone of the songs Fall Out Boys sings and they'd have it.) Dean keeps answering the phones and taking requests and writing down the ones he wants to play.  
Dean for the first time in his whole life listen to The Fall Out Boy that WRMN was playing, Charlie and Adam mindless singing along. The song that this man requested was a sadder song.  
Hell the chorus of the song was

_'I got troubled thoughts_   
_And the self-esteem to match_   
_What a catch, what a catch'_

Dean was suddenly worried for this man, though it was only a passing thought as the 30 year old DJ got the next song ready. He didn't get the man’s name, which normally when he takes a request from someone he does.  
“That one’s for the mystery man that called in and requested that song by Fall Out Boy. Got some Asia coming you way next. We’ll be right back after this break.” Dean said into the microphone before Charlie sent them off to a commercial break.  
“So big brother” Charlie said as she sat in the rollie chair next to Dean “What’s up with playing Fall Out Boy?” The 24 year-old redhead asked her brother as she fiddled with the computer in front of her.  
“Yeah Dean.” The youngest asked from his place on the tattered couch that was on the other side of their studio. “You never play slow songs when you DJ, always rock songs. So why’d ya play Fall Out Boy? That’s not like you?” Adam said as he walked over to his brother and sisters and sat in the third rollie chair at the desk, which was generally used for when they guests on the station.  
“It’s all request. I felt like doing something different.” Dean said as Asia came on there the speakers as the commercial break was over.  
“Ok Dean whatever you say.” Charlie said before both of the youngest siblings went back to what they were previously doing.

They next day Dean didn’t take over the hot lunch, but he was in the studio. Well, Dean was always in the studio. But Adam was DJing today, but Dean was answering phones taking requests. “WRMN Radio What’s your request?” Dean was using his DJing voice that he normally only used when he was on air, but hey the people love it.  
“My little bro Cassie would like hear Fall Out Boy. Um… It’s called Coffee’s for Closers. Bye.” and the line went dead. Dean put the song the list of to be played songs.  
When the Fall Out Boy song came on twenty minutes later Dean listened once again to the tune that was playing there out the studio.

_I will never believe in anything again_   
_Though Change will come_   
_Oh Change will come_   
_I will never believe in anything again_

Dean briefly wondered if it was the same man who called in and asked for What a Catch, Donnie to be played. But that was just a passing thought.

It was Sunday and Dean didn’t start his shift till later that night. He was getting lunch at a dinner and he smiled when he walked in the dinner was WRMN, and Sam was DJing to and the kid loved to do it but he hardly had the time. That’s when he heard it. The man who called in for What a Catch Donnie was on the radio. He was requesting a song. “Um… Hi I was wonder if I could here a Fall Out Boy Song?” he knew it was the same man, he had the same deep voice and he was even requesting Fall Out Boy.  
“Ok Buddy, What song? And What your name?” Sam asked in his normal radio hosting voice. A voice the was more professional and lower than normal.  
“Castiel. and can you play Save Rock and Roll.” And Dean even though he wasn’t in the studio he could tell that it was a live call and that this ‘Castiel’ had hung up, and the song started to play. Dean listens to music that was being played.

_You are what you love_   
_Not who loves you_   
_In a world full of the word yes_   
_Im here to scream_   
_No_

The following week Dean was DJing his normal Midnight to Six am shift when he got a request, Dean normally keeps the lines open for anyone that is actually listening in the middle of the night. The phone ringing scared Dean and Charlie who were the only ones in the studio. “WRMN Radio, how can I help you?” Dean asked using his normal voice, not even bothering with his DJ voice at 1:30, seeing as it was probably a prank call.  
“Hi, I was um.. wondering ” It was him. Castiel. Dean sat up in his chair. “If you were um… taking requests at this ungodly hour?” Castiel asked Dean who was speechless that anyone let alone this man who kept calling in for Fall Out Boy was up.  
“Yeah, um… I like taking requesting that’s why I take over the Hot Lunch from my little brother so what do you want to hear? Fall Out Boy?” Dean said it before he could think twice about it. Dean doesn’t normally remember voices, especially now that he's been hosting radio for just over four years now. But this man’s voice was different, and he kept asking for Fall Out Boy.  
“Yeah, Dean, Right, My name is Castiel. I would to like hear ‘Just one Yesterday.” Dean could hear the smile in the man voice. And he was smiling too.  
“Yeah sure. Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy coming right up.” Dean said as he quickly switched the next song in the to be played list to Just One Yesterday.  
“Goodbye Dean Have a good night” and the line went dead. Dean was in shock that was the first time that the man said Goodbye before hanging up. When the song came on Dean closed his eyes and listened.

_I thought of Angels_   
_Choking on their halos_   
_Get them drunk on rose water_   
_See how dirty I can get them_   
_Pulling out their fragile teeth_   
_And clip their tiny wings_

It had been three weeks since Dean had heard from Castiel and now Dean, Adam, Charlie, and Jo sat in the Novak’s Diner, the best place to eat in all of Lawrence, while was Sam manning the station by himself for a few hours. When a short man with floppy hair and whiskey eyes drags a chair over to their booth and sits down. “Can I help you? Were trying to eat as a family.” Dean said with an edge to his voice.  
“Well aren’t you short a moose named Sam?” The whiskey eyed man said to four sibling at table, “Any who I’m Gabe, Gabriel if ya wanna be formal. I’m gonna be your waiter. What can I get y’all?” Floppy haired man, who was wearing a sweatshirt pulled out a pad and a pen a gave them a smile.  
“How do you who we are?” Jo asked Gabriel who justed laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Y’all the Winchester’s, one of ya is always in here. I should know my family owns the place. And ya guys own WRMN Radio, it’s my favorite station, that’s why it’s always playing in here. So any way what can I get ya.” Gabriel said as he shook his head at the four Winchesters. And well it was true, one of them was always in the diner, because good food, strong coffee and they were always playing WRMN.  
“I’ll have the Pig ‘n a Poke, black coffee and before I forget, I told Sammy that I would get him peanut butter and banana pancake to go.” Dean said the waiter who smiled and wrote down what Dean ordered.  
“Sunny side up eggs and bacon and nice black coffee.” Adam said putting down the menu he was holding in his hands.  
“Pancake for me and Jo. And two more coffees with milk.” Charlie said handing her menu to the short waiter. Before the Gabriel could walk away there was a request on the station. It was Castiel.  
“Hey Dean, it the guy who you keep playing the Fall Out Boy songs for.” Jo said hitting Dean across the Dean. Gabriel was looking up at the ceiling with a smile. The song that Castiel had requested was more of a happier tune of Fall Out Boy’s. Thnks fr th Mmrs. (Thanks for the Memories). Dean watched as Gabriel and his three siblings hummed along to the tune as he slowly drank his coffee.

_One night and one more time_   
_Thanks for the memories_   
_Even though they weren't so great_   
_"He tastes like you only sweeter,"_

Dean was working the Hot Lunch, Adam bickering around the studio about how Dean took over his show. It was four days after Dean heard Castiel’s request for Thanks for the Memories in the Novak Diner. So when Dean took over that day’s Hot Lunch he was kinda hoping to hear from the deep voiced man who was named Castiel. And he did when had twenty minutes left in the Hot Lunch. Dean answer the call by saying in his radio voice “WRMN what is your request for today’s Hot Lunch?”  
“Well Hello Dean.” It was Castiel. Dean was starting to wonder what this man looked like.  
“Hi, Castiel, let me guess Fall Out Boy?” Dean said to the man who had only talked to a handful of time each time has ended with the man requesting a Fall Out Boy song.  
“Yes, Dean, Can you play Dance, Dance?” Castiel said to the DJ who smile at the more upbeat song choice that Castiel had chosen.  
“Sure thing Cas. Coming right up.” And the line went dead. The song was last one that Dean played in Hot Lunch before Adam took over. Dean said his normal closeout thanking their sponsors before saying “We got time for one last song. This one is for Castiel who call it in. Dance, Dance. By Fall Out Boy. See Y’all tonight.” And Dean sat back in his chair and listened to the song.

_Dance, dance_   
_We're falling apart to half time_   
_Dance, dance_   
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_   
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_   
_If they knew how misery loved me_

It was that night the next time Dean talked to Castiel. Dean was alone in the Studio, all of his siblings long gone. It was just about one am when Castiel called in. The phone ringing scared Dean, when he answered it he didn’t even say the whole WRMN bit, figuring it was one of his siblings. “‘ello?” is what Dean answered the phone too.  
“I would like to request a song Dean.” It was Castiel. Dean knew it the moment he started to talk.  
“Wow two songs in one day? Feeling lucky?” Dean asked the man still wishing he had a face to put to the name Castiel. Castiel could put his name into google and get a picture in two seconds.  
“Well. It after midnight so that was technically yesterday.” the man said to Dean who nodded even though Castiel couldn’t see him.  
“Before you tell me what Fall Out Boy song you want to hear can you tell me something about yourself and I’ll you something about me.” Dean said to the man, Dean knew that it was risked but hey it was worth a shot.  
“I have three brother and a sister. And I only like two of them.” Castiel said after a moment of silence, and the song changing in the background on the radio station.  
“I sure you know that I have um… two brother and two sister, so I tell you that my mom died when I was I was 10 and my dad when I was 18. What song?” Dean told Castiel something that he didn’t told half of his ex girlfriends. Dean could hear Castiel thinking about what song he wanted to hear be played as another song changed again on the station.  
“27. Goodbye.” and he was gone.  
Dean got the song ready to be played. And as always closed his eyes and listened.

_And it's kind of funny_   
_The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts_   
_When being anchored or bored_   
_just feels like a curse_

The next time Dean heard Castiel's name he was in Novak's Diner. He was alone this time. And this time he didn't hear the name on the radio. The were two men and a girl arguing in the kitchen, Dean could see that one of the men was Gabriel. They were being loud and he heard they were arguing over their brother Castiel. But nothing more than that.

Dean was working his normal midnight to 6 am shift four weeks after he played 27 and 2 week after the people fighting in the kitchen in the Novak Diner. That was the next time Dean heard Castiel's voice. It was just after 2 am and the phone rang. Dean picked it up and couldn't even get out his 'WRMN Radio, how can I help you?' before he was met with Castiel's voice.  
"I'm having a bad day Dean." Dean could tell he has been crying. Its an older brother thing that he picked over the years that even after his younger siblings stopped crying he could tell that they'd been crying.  
"What's the matter Cas?" Dean asked like he knew this man. But felt like he did, he knew that he was always going to request a Fall Out Boy song. But other than that.  
"Everything Dean. I hate my life. I hate it. My oldest brother and my sister wants to sent me away to a hospital in New York. I don't need to go to New York, Dean. I need my brothers to listen to me." Dean suddenly feels like that he shouldn't be The one Castiel is talking to right now. Be his listening and the song changing on the radio. "Dean, my brother Michael he an assbutt. He thinks that he knows what’s best for me even though he lives almost 10 hours away and Anna isn’t much better. Dean there a song that I would like you to play can you play it?”  
Dean was worried for this man that nodded and then quickly said “Sure Cas, what song?”  
“Fall Out Boy’s new song for that movie. Immortals.” Dean knew the song. Their radio station had just gotten the song to play on air not even a week ago.  
“Yeah Cas I’ll do that for you. Right now.” The song that was playing was winding down and Dean put the new Fall Out Boy song on. The song started and the line went dead. And Dean Just listened to the song...

_I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)_   
_I’ll try to picture me without you but I can’t_   
_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_   
_Just not for long, for long_

_If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down_   
_Just not for long, for long_   
_We could be immortals_

Dean was in the Novak Dinner alone that morning after Charlie took over hosting duties from him when a man with the bluest eyes you’ll ever see, black hair and trenchcoat sat down in front of him in the other side of the both. Dean looked up and went to speak but the other man said “Hello Dean I would like to request a song.”

Dean knew Castiel and he smiled. “Sure Cas, what song?”  
“What a Catch, Donnie.” Castiel said biting his lip and Dean smiled.  
“Sure thing, how ‘bout you and me go and um… see a movie Cas?” Dean asked Castiel returning his smile. Castiel and Dean place cash on the table and pulled Cas out of the both and out of the Diner toward the only movie theater in Lawrence.

_I will never end up like him_   
_Behind my back, I already am_   
_Keep a calendar_   
_This way you will always know_

_I got troubled thoughts_   
_And the self-esteem to match_   
_What a catch, what a catch_

The next week Castiel started working at WRMN as a DJ filling in when needed (Charlie was thankful that she didn’t have to go on as much anymore). This time Castiel closed his eyes and listened to the Fall Out Boy that was playing threw out the station right now, it was his and Dean’s song.

_They say the captain_   
_Goes down with the ship_   
_So, when the world ends_   
_Will God go down with it?_

So one day three years after Dean and Cas meet in the Novak Diner, Castiel was DJing and answering requests. When he answered the phone “WRMN Radio, What is your request?” in his radio that he had perfected over the years.  
“I’d like to request somethin’ special for the guy I love.” It was Dean and Castiel knew it and he let out a soft laugh.  
“Sure Dean, what would you like to here?” Charlie gave Castiel a look and Cas shrugged his shoulders.  
“You see the guy I love I met over the radio. So I figured this was the best way to do this.” Dean said he let out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding in.  
“Do what Dean?”  
“Will marry me?” There was someone touching his shoulder now, and Cas knew it was Dean. Cas, who has tears in his eyes, spun around in his chair and jumped into Dean’s arms and said “Yes.”  
“Charlie ya think you can play some Fall Out Boy to celebrate?” Dean asked his littlest sister who nodded and changed their next to be played songs to a Fall Out Boy song. And Dean closed his eyes and listened to the beat of Fall Out Boy,

_Come on, come on and let me in_   
_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_   
_And this is for tonight_   
_I thought that you would feel_   
_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Some legends are told_   
_Some turn to dust or to gold_   
_But you will remember me_   
_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_   
_Is all it will take_   
_We'll go down in history_   
_Remember me for centuries_   
_Remember me for centuries_


End file.
